1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to aircraft navigation display systems and in particular to a novel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art aircraft display systems have given rise to ambiguity and interpretation by the pilot which is time consuming and can lead to errors of interpretation and judgment due to the interpretation.